Blog użytkownika:Hedge - JeżowaTV/Głupota nie zna granic
Cześ wam, oto i nowy blog pod tytułem "Głupota nie zna granic". Będzie tu nieco akcji, humoru (no wow) i strachu <,< . To tyle, miłego czytania :P Dorosłość -Ej, a zobacz tam! - po czym Greg odstawiając piwo pokazał palcem na tańczącego z Sarą Toma. -No niezła parka, co chcesz? - powiedział Marcus (Przewidywalne...) -Nieee, nic, tylko, od kiedy Tom interesuje się Sarą? -Phi, bo ja wiem. -Meh... -Szlag... -Co znowu, zapomniałeś forsę? -Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. -Ghhh.... Greg wyciągnął 10 dolarów i podał je Marcusowi, po czym ten je zabrał. -Dzięki stary... -Marcus, słuchaj, masz już 18 lat. Nie mogę ci co chwilę pożyczać pieniędzy. Musisz znaleźć w końcu jakąś pracę! -Eeee tam... oddam ci potem - po czym zapłacił za drinka. Greg jednak miał już dość wymówek Marcusa, obrócił go w jego stronę i powiedział: -Żadne "eeee tam" . Co chwile pożyczam ci forsę. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile mi wisisz? -Eeee... -Około 1200 dolarów. -Co? Nie, nie, nie, nie. Aż tyle? -Pożyczam ci forsę od około pół roku.. -Ale przecież ci oddałem! Wten Greg zrobił się czerwony ze złości. I krzyknął: -TAK, ODDAŁEŚ, 5 DOLARÓW W PONIEDZIAŁEK BO ZNALAZŁEŚ JE W KIESZENI! Marcus opuścił głowę... -MAM DOŚĆ POŻYCZANIA TOBIE PIENIĘDZY, ZWŁASZCZA, ŻE MI ICH NIE ODDAJESZ! ALBO ZNAJDZIESZ PRACĘ, I Z ZAROBKÓW SPŁACISZ MI DŁUG, ALBO POGADAMY INACZEJ. -Ale... -ŻADNE ALE, KAPISI? Marcus przełknął ślinę i powiedział: -Ta... -Świetnie, mam nadzieję, że szybko spłacisz dług... - Po czym Greg wyszedł z baru. ... TYDZIEŃ PO WYDARZENIACH W BARZE. Marcus jak to zwykle w sobotę wieczorem siedział w pokoju i wysłuchiwał (według niego) niepotrzebnych skarg od rodziców na temat tego, że co chwile wylatuje z pracy. -NIE NADAJESZ SIĘ NA WOŹNEGO W SZKOLE, NA STOLARZA, NA... NA... NA NIKOGO SIĘ NIE NADAJESZ! -Mamo... -ŻADNE MAMO, JESTEŚ DOROSŁY! NIE MOŻESZ SOBIE SMARKAĆ NA WSZYSTKO DOOKOŁA! -MAMO! -...ehh - po czym mama Marcusa udała się do kuchni Chłopak bez dwóch zdań ubrał bluzę i udał się do swojego kolegi Davida. Kiedy był już na miejscu, zadzwonił dzwonkiem, po czym drzwi otworzył mu czarnowłosy chłopak ubrany w koszulkę z (prawdopodobnie fałszywym) podpisem Michaela Jacksona. -Cześć... -Słuchaj, nie mam dzisiaj tych baterii. -Nie o to chodzi... -A o co? -Porozmawiajmy w środku - po czym obydwoje udali się do pokoju Davida. -W czym tkwi problem? -Nie mogę znaleźć dobrej pracy, co chwile mnie wyrzucają! -A jaką rolę pełnię ja w tym wszystkim? -Myślałem, że... -Na pewno nie pożyczę ci 1200 dolarów. -Ale... ej, skąd wiesz, że tyle wiszę Gregowi? -Skarżył mi się w piątek. -... -Słuchaj, nie pożyczę ci na pewno forsy... Ale... Mój wujek ma układy w pewnej restauracji. -Hm? Do garów na pewno nie pójdę! -Daj mi dokończyć idioto. -Okej. -Tak jak mówiłem... Mój wujek pracuje w jakiejś restauracji z animatronami jako kucharz i ma dobre układy z właścicielem. Może załatwiłby ci pracę? -Wszystko, byle bym mógł spłacić dług. Ale tak jak mówiłem, DO GARÓW NIE PÓJDĘ! -Jak będzie trzeba to pójdziesz. Marcus nie powiedział nic, najwidoczniej zrozumiał, że nie może wybrzydzać, zwłaszcza, że pomóc chce mu jego przyjaciel. -Powiadomię cię jutro, okej? -Okej... - po czym wstał i uśmiechnął się niechętnie do Davida mówiąc: Dzięki... następnie wychodząc z jego domu. CDN 'Promyk nadzieji w tartarze' PRZED DOMEM DAVIDA -Gdzie on, gdzie on, gdzie on, gdzie on... KU... KUR ZAPIAŁ! Marcus powtarzał te słowa niecierpliwie czekając, aż David wróci do domu. W końcu czarnowłosy chłopak pojawił się. Gdy Marcus go zauważył, od razu zaczął atakować go pytaniami: -MAM TĘ PRACĘ? GDZIE PRACUJĘ? KIEDY PRZYJŚĆ? MÓW WSZYSTKO JAK NA SPOWIEDZI TY ZAPYZIAŁY BAMBUSIE! -Cicho siedź, inaczej nic nie powiem. -Meh... Po prostu powiedz co jak i gdzie -Dasz mi wejść do domu? Marcus w tej chwili stanął przed drzwiami domu Davida, by ten nie mógł do niego wejść. -Nie - powiedział uśmiechając się -Ghhh... -Powiesz czy nie? -Dobra, mógłbyś pracować jako strażnik nocny. -Co? -No, strażnik nocny, taki pamperek co siedzi po nocach i pilnuje okolicy by czegoś nie zrabowali. -Hę? -Ehhh.... ty praca ty pilnować w nocy restauracja ty spłacić dług. -Aaaaa! Czemu od razu nie powiedziałeś? David strzelił typowego facepalma mówiąc: -Idiota... -No co? -Nie, nic. -Dobra, pracuję jako strażnik nocny, coś jeszcze? -Nie. -Tylko tyle? -Nie no, żartuję. -No weź się... -Pracujesz od północy do szóstej rano, od poniedziałku do soboty. -PRACA W SOBOTĘ? -Tsa. Marcus zaniemówił na chwilę, po czym wrócił do konwersacji (ah oh, takie naukofe słofa). -Dobra. Kiedy zaczynam? -A kiedy chcesz? -Uhmm... to może w ten poniedziałek? -Jak chcesz. -W ogóle, jak nazywa się ta pizzeria? -Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? Eee... nie wiem, mają jakieś tam roboty, łatwo rozpoznasz. -Hm, okej. -No, ja mam teraz dość ważne rzeczy na głowie, także... możesz się ulotnić. -Oh... ta, okej. -No to na razie! -Ta, jeszcze raz dzięki! Pozdrów tego swojego wujka! Marcus udał się w stronę domu, myśląć, że jakoś się ułoży.... CDN Pierniczek PONIEDZIAŁEK, PIZZERIA. ''' Marcus udając się do kuchni w pizzerii, zauważył czarnoskórego mężczyznę. Był to wujek Davida - Pan Joe. -Uhmm... Szukam tu kucharza. Joe odwrócił się do Marcusa z papierosem w ustach i powiedział: -Hę? -Ja od Davida. -Aaaaaaaaaaa! No dobra, chodź młody. - po czym obydwoje udali się do biura szefostwa. Gdy pan Joe otworzył drzwi do biura, przed nimi ukazał się obecny właściciel restauracji - Pan Freddy. -Czego chcesz Joe? -Widzi pan, to jest ten chłopaczek co na nocną warte ma się udać. Właściciel wstał i spojrzał się na Marcusa, chłopak powiedział: -Dz-dz-dzieńdobry? -Ha! I ten biały pierniczek chce iść na strażnika nocnego? -Pierniczek? Joe śmiejąc się, powiedział do pana Freddy'ego: -Ależ Fredzio, no daj chłopaczkowi szansę! -Hehehe, no dobra. Hmmm... Zaczynasz dzisiaj od północy do szóstej rano, jasne, pierniczku? - powiedział śmiejąc się. -Ta... Dobra - odpowiedział chłopak. Joe udał się z powrotem do kuchni, natomiast pan Freddy pokazał i wyjaśnił wszystko Marcusowi. '''JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ GODZINA 23.59, BIURO STRAŻNIKA NOCNEGO W PIZERII. Chłopak usiadł na krześle obrotowym, czytając końcówkę tekstu o nocnym trybie animatroników. Następnie automatycznie została odtworzona kaseta z poradami dla nowych pracowników. Marcus jednak uznał, że świetnie sobie poradzi bez wskazówek, więc wyłączył nagranie i schował tekst. Białowłosy ,,pierniczek'' siedział i narzekał na nudę przynajmniej do czwartej rano. Nagle, usłyszał kroki dochodzące z lewego korrytarza. -Hę? Jest tam ktoś? Marcus ze strachem wsłuchiwał się w kroki, nagle... dźwięk przestał być słyszany. Chłopak bez zastanowienia zapalił światło w lewych drzwiach, wten ukazała mu się postać animatronika - królika. -O jejciu, to ten... jak on się nazywał.. a tak, Bonnie! Hmmmm... ale po cholere on tu przyszedł? Królik nadal się wpatrywał w bladego chłopaka. -Hmmm... nie chcę byś mi tu do biura właził, wypad! - po czym zamknął drzwi bez większego namysłu. Chłopak z ciekawości odtworzył ponownie kasetę od tak zwanego Telefoniarza. Uważnie słuchał aż do końca nagrania. Tej nocy nic więcej ciekawego się nie zdarzyło. Gdy wybiła szósta rano, Marcus wrócił do domu. 'Myśl' 'Wkrótce ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach